Technical Field
The present invention relates in one non-limiting embodiment to methods and compositions for inhibiting bacterial and/or algal growth in fluids and/or surfaces, and in another non-restrictive version relates to methods and compositions for inhibiting bacterial and/or algal growth in fluids and/or surfaces using a synergistic biocidal blend of two or more components.
Background of the Art
Throughout the world, there are many different types of industrial water systems. Industrial water systems include water used for cooling and/or energy generation. Biofouling can occur even in industrial water systems treated with the best water treatment programs currently available. For purposes of this patent application, “biofouling” is defined as “the deposition of a biological material on or near a surface in contact with industrial water and/or any diminution of system efficiency due to the accumulation of a biological material within an industrial system that employs industrial water”.
If industrial water systems are not treated for microbial fouling control, then they may become subject to heavy biofouling. Such fouling may have a negative impact on an industrial water system and resultant negative economic consequences on the processes utilizing them.
In addition to industrial water systems, biofouling may be a substantial problem in the exploration for and production of oil and gas. Aqueous fluids including but not limited to drilling fluids, production fluids, formation fluids, and the like maybe subject to biofouling. Systems such as these may be referred to as “upstream”, as in upstream of a refinery.
Sources of bacterial microorganisms that may cause biofouling in industrial water systems are numerous and may include, but are not limited to, air-borne contamination, water make-up, process leaks and improperly cleaned equipment. Also bacteria that are indigenous to the water used. These microorganisms can establish microbial communities on any wetted or semi-wetted surface of a water system.